rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Asche Rabeye
Asche Rabeye is property of Cyrus Arc Appearance Asche is a tall, good looking boy. He is physically built and has a general pleasant air about him. He has very unnaturally colored ashen white hair, that seems to be a form of white going into black. His eyes are also a burnt orange. He wears black long-sleeved shirt with red cuffs and circling his bicep. He also has metal armor pieces on his shoulders covering his back, chest, and stomach. He wears grey pants that matches his hair. He wears metal boots. His hair is long and matted, almost a moppy look. His complexion is very pale, and his physique, while very built, is evident of someone who only works with a personal trainer and never got any experience outdoors. Weapon and abilities Asche main weapon a mechanism that looks like a simple tube when not being used by anyone. The user seperates this and attaches them to each arm in a brace-like fashion. These braces extend from the wrist to just below the elbow and are made of thin, armor-like material. This is called a Armed Amplified Dust Thrower (AADT) named Donum Ignis by Cael. The have slots on them where you can load various forms of dust. Asche only ever fills it with red dust because it's the only kind he really knows how to use. He is deadly with this, and can easily take on many Grim foes if need be. He gets very carried away in a fight and can end up damaging his surroundings. He uses this fire Dust to it's fullest extent and is a master at it. While Beacon tries to use any other form of Dust, he steadfastly refuses. Asche uses a mixture of hand-to-hand martial arts and fire Dust to fight. Asche relies on his Aura more than anyone, but isn't as good at it as Evergreen. Since his weapon is always hidden under his sleeves and don't have any protective abilities, he relies on his Aura sheild to block attacks. This is his main use of Aura besides the regular heightened senses. Personality Asche is a calm and sympathetic boy. He really only ever wants to help people in need and will even put his own life in harms way to do so. After the incident with his family, Asche changed as a person. While he kept is caring and helpful behavior, he grew a deep and intense hatred for the Schnee Company and more specifically his father. He lost his vision in the good of his family and believes himself to be inherently evil. He is unnaturally hard on himself and believes that his good acts can somehow make up for the evil of his family and the evil he believes is inside of himself. He hopes Beacon will train him to be a Huntsman so he can fight evil, but worries constantly that his own inner demons will appear and he will be cast out from the school just like he was from his family. Backstory Asche was born to a very wealthy businessman who held a very high position in the Schnee Dust Company. Asche was groomed to be the perfect employee's child and while Asche thought his parents loved him and were caring for him, his father was actually working nonstop to make sure his son was presentable and well-liked by his boss. Asche was trained using Dust and preferred the fire Dust because he had a natural talent. Mr. Schnee was impressed by the boys skill, and while it was only a passing complement, Mr. Rabeye became obsessed with turning his son into a fire Dust master. During an extended business trip, a 12 year old Asche saw that a small village was being attacked by Grim. Afraid for the people, Asche ran back to his the Dust mining quarry and grabbed a very large truck that had a year's worth of refined fire Dust inside. Asche drove it to the village and gave it to the villagers to defend themselves. Successfully sparing the village, Asche left the remaining Dust with the people for further protection and went home. Mr. Rabeye was furious with his son as he knew this would get him demoted or worse, fired. Mr. Rabeye disowned his son, and cast him out from his house. Asche was able to steal an AADT from the company and a large supply of fire Dust. For 6 years Asche wandered from place to place, wondering how anyone could do such a thing to their own son. As he defended people from Grim for food and shelter, he got the idea that maybe since his dad was so evil then maybe he is too. at the age of 18 Professor Ozpin witnessed a heroic act of Asche's and offered him a place at Beacon. Excited that maybe this was a chance to rid himself of evil, Asche accepted. Trivia *The legend Asche alludes to is Prometheus Category:Cyrus Arc Category:Accepted Character